The waves of the ocean and other large bodies of water represent a vast and virtually inexhaustible source of energy. Although it is believed that efforts have been made in the past to recover the energy of waves, as far as is known no practical means for doing so has heretofore been proposed.
To be feasible, it is believed that such a system must be relatively simple, durable and easy to maintain, and must also be capable of readily accommodating tidal variations. It goes without saying that such a system, and the components thereof, should also be optimally designed and configured for maximum efficiency of energy conversion.
Accordingly, the broad objects of the present invention are to provide a novel and practical system for the recovery of energy from waves, and for generating electrical power therefrom, and to provide a novel turbine unit for use therein.
Related objects are to provide such a system and unit, each being relatively simple, durable and easy to maintain, and being adapted to readily accommodate tidal variations and to efficiently generate hydroelectric power.